


Ruining His Life For the Better

by Romanovax



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nat and Peter Spider bros, Nightmares, Pepper is the cool aunt, Peter Angst, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter feels left out, Peter is rebelling, Sad Peter, Sorta Canon, Wade gives hugs, Wade is a bad influence, bear with me, its gonna get GAY, jk its gay from word one, only fluff, sorta highschool au, theres like four AUs in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: Wade Wilson is a superstar at ruining Peter Parker's life without even trying.  In fact his latest mistake causes Peter's world to come crashing down but somehow Peter can't seem to be able to stay angry with him.  Slowly but surely, he starts to find himself more and more endeared by the public menace, Deadpool.





	1. Chapter 1: Thanks for the Invite

**Author's Note:**

> So a little backstory for this fic, it’s based off of Tom Holland’s Spider-Man somewhere a little after Homecoming. It’s also a bit of an AU where Peter is the adopted child of Tony and Steve who are still cold towards each other after the events of Civil War. So I’m also making Wade a Highschool Senior, about age 17. So, enjoy some Spideypool!

The atmosphere in that room could not have been tenser, or really… just awkward. After weeks and months of fighting, the Avengers were all finally reunited in the Avenger’s Tower common area. 

Really, Peter wasn’t sure if he could even call them the Avengers anymore, sure Thor, Black Widow and Bruce Banner were all present but so were Ant Man and War Machine. Could these newbies really be considered Avengers? Especially after the events that had taken place recently, they were more like two separate teams now--each being led by his dads--Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. It would truly be an understatement to call his at home life stressful. 

The part about this reunion that really bothered Peter though was that he wasn’t invited. 

Sure, he may be a little young compared to the rest of the assembled heroes but he had fought alongside all of them and held his ground well. He deserved to be sitting there, brooding and silent among the rest of them. But no. Of course, the only thing his dads could agree on as of late was that Peter was too young to be a superhero and thus he was condemned to his room for the next few hours until the ‘grown-ups’ had finished talking.

Peter had never heard anything more ridiculous. He didn’t think Nick Fury or Agent Hill would classify them as anything more than children. Of course, he didn’t want to be grounded for all of eternity so after a few shot down protests, he decided to stay put in his room. But obviously only because he wanted to… definitely not because he was ordered to.

However, the time seemed to be crawling along and his curiosity crept up on him until he couldn't stand it any longer. He made sure Jarvis wasn’t under obligation to notify his parents if he left his room and then silently crept down the hallway and a flight of stairs to reach the common room. Once he was close enough, he slipped around a corner and found himself in the doorway to the open kitchen that connected to the living space. 

Peter sized up his options and decided hiding behind the island counter was his best shot. He moved just enough that he could see out to the couches. It mostly looked like they were having a staring contest because not a word was being said. Though thankfully for him, after a few more moments of silence, his dad decided to speak up and address the heroes. He took that as his cue to slink across the open space and crouch behind the counter space. The island did a good job of concealing him but it did an even better job at obscuring his view of the group so all he could do was hope no one had seen his maneuver. 

His spider senses, however, did give him an advantage with his enhanced hearing. It he was really concentrating, he could follow the conversation and catch any oncoming footsteps. Well normal footsteps that is--he was still having a pretty hard time picking up on Natasha or Bucky’s.

Once his dad had finished his little speech, other members began to offer their own thoughts. He soon realized more than just the two opposing teams had been invited. From whom he could recognize, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Captain Marvel and Deadpool were also in attendance. Another annoyance because of his fathers were that he hadn't actually met any of the people under the masks, only their super personas. The whole fight had been over revealing and registering those identities but oh no, it would be much too dangerous for Peter to know any of them. The thought of it made him roll his eyes.

He could understand why his dads were always so overcautious with him but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

From what he could tell, the group was becoming more comfortable with one another as the talking quickly increased. It sounded like they were at least trying to make amends with one another which Peter was relieved for.

“Listen, you have to understand I am not a huge fan of the registration act but if it keeps us in business we have to comply.”

“Easy for you to say, Stark. The whole public knows what your face looks like, my mask isn’t going to do much good if everyone knows mine too!”

“Yeah you better put that mask back on, Wilson.” Peter heard Clint snicker. “You’re only gonna scare people without it.” 

“Cut it out, Clint!” Tony sighed. “And Wade, the whole public wouldn't see your identity.”

The dialogue continued but the new name caught Peter off guard. Wade Wilson… the name was strangely familiar but he couldn’t quite place it… the voice on the other hand, was a very irritable one that he had had the displeasure of hearing before. Deadpool.

He had only met him briefly while out on a neighborhood crime stopping but in that short time, he had managed to throw several lewd jokes and puns at Peter as well as distract him enough to let his target slip away. He had told his parents about the encounter and they had both decided he wasn’t going to be allowed around him. So, it would be just his luck that he was sitting barely thirty feet away from him in his own home.

But now that he knew he was there… Peter was beyond tempted to see what he really looked like under the mask. The talk was really picking up so he figured it was a better time than any to peek around the corner and match a face to the voice.

He inched over as far as he could to the edge of the counter and just barely stuck his head out enough to be able to see. His eyes scanned the room as he took in the scene, narrowing his sights on Deadpool’s voice. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his scarred skin, red and wrinkled from… well Peter had no idea what from. He somehow still appeared handsome though which intrigued him. He forgot the rest of the room and simply watched as Wade argued, smiled and rolled his eyes at the group’s comments. Unsurprisingly, Wade would once again be the cause of another failed mission.

He must have let his guard down because suddenly Wade was staring right at him, a confused look on his face as he noticed Peter’s presence. Peter whipped his head back around behind the counter, closing his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest--fear rising as to what Wade might do. 

“Hey Stark?”

The room quieted at the interruption.

“Hm?”

“I think you got an intruder…”

Now the room was deadly silent, well except for the sound of blood rushing in Peter’s ears. This was it. His cover was blown and he was never going to hear the end of it. He forced himself to open his eyes and glance around his view of the kitchen. His options were limited. Left or right. Neither one offered a covered escaped. He was going to be exposed for eavesdropping. But at the last second, he decided he would take a chance.

He sat up, taking a deep breath and darted to his left, aiming to disappear into the shadow of the hallway. 1.... 2....he set his sights on the doorway and lunged-- right into Bucky’s chest. Peter stumbled back, dazed. 

That was definitely not part of the plan.

He felt Bucky’s cold metallic hand grip his shoulder in an attempt to stabilize him that also felt like a way of trapping him there. He wished he had Karen around to help him calculate the easiest escape route. As far as he could tell, there was no way he was making it out of this alive.

“Peter?!” 

“Oh, hey dad” Peter shot Tony a sheepish grin. “...and various other superheroes!”

“What are you doing out here?” Steve demanded, moving forward towards Peter.

“Oh, um late night snack,” he shrugged. “I totally forgot this meeting was happening, don’t mind me! I’ll just be going now.” Peter scanned the counter and scooped up an apple as a he tried to wriggle out of Bucky’s grip.

“Tony, you were supposed to make sure he stayed away from this!” he heard Steve huff.

“I told him to stay in his room,” Tony sighed. “I can’t control him Steve.”

Peter could feel red hot embarrassment washing over his face at hearing his dads bicker about their seemingly failed parenting towards him. He didn’t have much opportunity to stay concerned about it though because the arguing served as enough of a distraction that Bucky loosened his grip and Peter was able to slip away. Though right as he ducked into the hallway, he caught a glimpse of Deadpool--Wade Wilson’s--smug expression. That guy just lived to ruin his life, he was sure of it.

Thankfully no one followed him back to his room--at least not at first. He spent the next few hours finishing up homework and messing around with some of the setting he had still yet to discover with his Spidey suit until he heard the dreaded knock at his door. He changed as quickly as he could back into a t-shirt and sweatpants, tossing the suit into his closet. “Come in”

He hopped onto his bed just as the door opened to his parents. 

“Hey.” He sighed and looked down.

“Peter… what were you thinking?” Steve demanded.

“Steve…” Tony stepped forward, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Take it easy.”

Well that was a small relief… maybe Tony wouldn’t care so much and he wouldn’t be in too much trouble.

“I’m sorry... “he muttered, still looking down at his feet.

He didn’t notice either of them move until he felt Tony sitting down next to him, wrapping a gentle arm around his shoulders. “Petey, what were you doing?”

“I…” he considered keeping up his charade of ignorance but he had never been a good liar. “I just wanted to be included. I know I turned down being an Avenger but I still fight crime. I deserve to at least know what’s going on.”

“I see.” Tony nodded. “But we asked you to stay out of this meeting and you disobeyed.”

“I know but-”

“No.” Steve interjected. “There is no ‘but’ you’re still just a kid, Peter. You can’t just do whatever you want!”

“I’m sorry pops… I messed up.” Peter drooped his down once again, guilt rising in his stomach. Steve had barely been around lately and whenever he was, he was usually arguing with Tony. Peter really didn’t want to be yelled at too. He didn’t have much fight left in him anyway.

“I mean c’mon Peter, you could’ve at least been a little stealthier. If Wilson picked up on you being there, you were really doing a bad job.” Tony meant as a humorless remark and it made a small smile tug at Peter’s lips.

“Hey, I hid from Natasha, that should count for something.”

Tony simply smiled and nudged him with his shoulder.

“No Spider-Man for a month.” Steve said it so suddenly that Peter almost didn’t process the words. He could’ve sworn things were just taking a turn for the better!

“What?!” He snapped, his eyes wide.

“That’s what we agreed on,” Tony added. “You disobeyed us and you have to face the consequences.”

“No… oh no you can’t do this!” Peter could feel tears welling in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Spider-Man was the one thing he cared about more than anything. Getting to help people, even just around New York, there was no better feeling. “People need me, dad. I can’t just disappear!”

“This is for the best, Peter. It’ll give you a chance to really focus on school and be with your friends. We haven’t seen Ned or MJ around here in a long time.”

“Yeah maybe because you’re never around either.” Peter grumbled, bitterness numbing all his other feelings.

“Excuse me?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Would you like even more punishment?”

“What else could you possibly take away?” he mumbled but shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.”

He felt Tony draw away from him, standing up from the bed. “I’m going to need to take the suit, Petey.”

Peter simply pointed at the closet, laying down on his bed.

He heard Tony gathering up the material and lecturing him on taking better care of the suit but he just drowned it all out until he heard the door click shut from them leaving. He could always go back to fighting in a hoodie and googles but he figured that would only get him in even more trouble. He could try to hide it from his parents but even one photo posted on Twitter of him and he’d be done for.

It took a few moments but once the words had fully sunk in, he couldn’t hold his emotions in anymore. A sob escaped his lips and he crawled under the covers of his bed, not intending to leave any time soon.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Peter stifled a cry as he heard the rasp of knuckles on wood.

“Hey kid?”

Peter froze. It couldn’t be…He tried to stay quiet, hoping he’d go away but apparently that’s not how Wade Wilson functioned. He cracked open the door, peaking his head inside.

“I’m trying to sleep, go away.” Peter shut his eyes tight and pulled the covers up over his head.

“The lights are still on…” Now he was standing all the way in his room.

“So what? I get nightmares, the light is better than pitch black.”

“Huh okay. Fair enough.” He nodded, sizing up the room before flopping down in Peter’s desk chair. Great. He had accidentally started conversation with his least favorite superhero. “So, why’re you crying?’

Peter tensed up, how had he known? He did his best to dry his eyes before peeking out from under the duvet. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well either you’re high or you’ve been crying and considering the puffiness of your eyes, I’m going with crying.”

“Why do you even care?” Peter snapped.

“Aw I can’t just care about someone’s wellbeing?” Wade pouted and held a hand over his heart.

“You got me in trouble.” Peter huffed. “Excuse me for not entertaining your feelings.”

“I suppose I’ll excuse you.”

“I didn’t mean-- whatever.” Peter rolled his eyes and pulled the sheets back over his head. “Leave me alone.”

“It’s Peter right? Petey pie, tell me what’s wrong.” He could hear Wade get up and sit on the floor next to his bed. “Pleaaaaase.”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaase.”

“Go away.”

“Not until you tell me.” He poked Peter in the ribs, making him yelp and finally sit up.

“You want to know? Well you calling me out in front of like every cool superhero just ruined my life because my dads won’t let me be Spider-Man for a whole month and that’s basically the only thing that gets me through the day so thanks a lot you jerk.” Peter was fuming and it felt great to take his anger out. However, in his rage he hadn’t realized that he was getting closer to Wade and now he sat panting, face to face with the annoyance. 

As soon as his rant was over, a smile cracked on Wade’s face. “So, you’re the Spidey-kid, huh?”

The anger drained right out of him and snapped him back into reality. He forgot that no one knew that Peter was a hero too. Just the Stark-Rogers son. “I- no… I didn’t say that.”

“Oh yes you did, kid.” Wade was grinning now. “That’s adorable. I never would’ve guessed.”

“Yeah, well. You jealous?” Peter rolled his eyes and sat back, his defenses in high gear. “And you are not old enough to be calling me a kid.”

“Nah, you’re a little too family friendly for my taste.” Wade shrugged and started fiddling with the edge of the bed’s comforter. “How old are you anyway?”

“Fifteen, but I’ve fought with the Avengers before!” Peter countered. “I think that’s kind of classified though…”

“Well color me impressed.” He smirked and leaned in closer. “You must be really good at your job then.”

“Well when I don’t have people like you ruining my life, yeah I’d say I’m pretty good.”

“Me?!” Wade gasped slapping a hand over his heart in shock. “Well that sounds exactly like something I would do!” His surprised appearance quickly faded into a smirk.

“Wade!” Peter huffed and nudged his shoulder. “This is serious. What am I supposed to do for a month? Even if I see a crime, I won’t be able to do anything about it.” His shoulders slumped in defeat. Why couldn’t his dads just be normal and take away watching TV? That would’ve been annoying, but he’d rather avoid spoiler on his favorite shows than give up Spider-Man.

“Well…” Wade drawled, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. “You could hang out with me.”

“And why would I want to do that?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“Because I am a very fascinating and enjoyable person to be around!” Wade declared. “To kick off our new-found friendship, I think you could use some cheer up ice cream.”

“Oh no, I’m already in enough trouble. If my dads find out that I’ve snuck out, I’ll never see the end of it!”

“Well then we’ll make sure they don’t find out. C’mon Peter, live a little.” Wade’s smile made Peter feel uneasy but he could also use a little distraction to take his mind off things…

Wade reached his hand out to him invitingly and after a moments hesitation, Peter took it, allowing himself to be pulled along. Wade led him over to his window, quietly pushing it open and stepping out on to the fire escape. Normally Peter could just swing from building to building with his webs but all his hidden web fluid was no good without the web shooters in his actual suit so he figured he’d have to get used to being a normal kid for now.

He stared down at the endless stairs. “Oh, you are going to be the end of me, Wade Wilson.”

“Nah, Peter. I’m going to be the start of the best time of your life.” Peter chuckled softly, stepping out and clicking the window closed behind him.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter than the first but it focuses on Tony and Peter's relationship and how he's the ~cool~ parent. Not to worry though, the end does fulfill all your Spideypool fluff needs! Also I promise the next chapter will be all for Wade.

“Have a good time?”

Peter froze mid step, the sound of a voice startling him. He had just finished quietly ducking back into his room through the window and closing the lock. He slowly turned his head to see his dad, Tony, sitting with his arms crossed, staring right at him. The disapproval was obvious on his face and fear of what would happen seized Peter’s chest.

He knew this had been a bad idea, now he was going to be grounded forever. His dads would probably never let him be Spider-Man again. Why had he agreed to leave with Wade? He was so caught up in all the possible scenarios that he didn’t realize that Tony was waiting for an answer.

“Dad… I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Uhuh.” Tony nodded thoughtfully, still looking at Peter. “Well you’re in the same clothes as before so for your sake, I’m going to really hope you weren’t out trying to be DIY Spider-Man then?”

Peter’s eyes widened. So, he didn’t know what he was out doing, just that he had left… He could work with that. “No! I was just out with a friend, I promise there was absolutely no Spider-man.”

“I see.” Tony’s expression was impossible to read. “Peter, sit down.”

Peter did as he was asked, going to sit on his bed, his eyes trained to the floor. He wished his dad would just hurry up and tell him what his punishment was. Usually his parents were pretty lenient with him but since the fighting started, they had suddenly become much stricter. They claimed it was for his own good but he guessed he was just caught up in the cross fires of them venting their stress. 

“Listen, Peter… I’m not angry with you, more confused. Why didn’t you think it was important to tell your father or I that you were planning on going out?”

“Well I wasn’t planning on it…”

“Oh, spare me the technicalities.” He sighed and Peter finally summoned the courage to look up at him.

“You really want to know? I was pissed at you and especially at pops. He only seems to conveniently be around whenever I mess up.”

Tony’s frown deepened upon hearing that, “now Peter you know that isn’t true. Things have just been… complicated.”

“Yeah! You keep saying that, dad.” Peter huffed and threw his hands in the air out of frustration. “It’s always too ‘complicated’ for me to understand, right? I’m just too young to get it.”

“C’mon son, you know that isn’t fair. Neither of us want you to have to watch us fight or argue. It’s a little bit of us being selfish too, makes us feel like bad parents when you’re around for it. We just want you to be happy.”

“I’d be a lot happier if you left me alone right now.”

“Well sorry kiddo, you’re stuck with me for a little while.” Tony tried for a small smile and walked over, sitting on the bed next to him but far enough to keep a comfortable distance.

“Great.” Peter muttered. “So am I in trouble or what? Don’t keep me in suspense.” His words came out dry and uninterested in the hopes that Tony would just leave him be. It didn’t work.

“Well I’m not going to tell your father—“

“Presumably because he’s already left to go back to—wherever he’s been living.” Peter interjected. Tony almost always let Peter off the hook so if he wasn’t going to tell Steve, that was a good indicator that he was just going to have to suffer through some conversation right now and that would be the end of it.

“Okay, yes. We were being serious about taking away Spider-Man from you though and honestly, I think that’s punishment enough. So, do me a favor, will you? Help me understand why you snuck out.”

Peter sighed and nodded. It wasn’t like he was actually out doing anything bad… it wouldn’t hurt to tell the truth. He guessed JARVIS had been the one to alert Tony of his absence though, he’d have to device some payback for his snitching later.

“I just went to get some ice cream, to distract myself from y’know… the suit.” It was hard to actually say it out loud. It made it all too real.

“You said you were with a friend?” Tony’s tone had turned much warmer, to one of an interested parent rather than the former cold interrogation voice.

“Yep.”

“And…who was the friend?”

Peter considered his options here. He still didn’t really know Wade all that well and he was definitely a sarcastic little shit with a terribly dirty sense of humor, but he was also a pretty cool guy. However, he knew his parents—and most of the avengers—didn’t exactly agree that his behavior was ‘cool.’ He figured the age gap was to blame for that. His dad had said he wasn’t mad so… what the hell.

“Um, I was with Wade.” He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, waiting for the response.

“As in Wilson? Wade Wilson?” Tony’s voice lost a bit of it’s enthusiasm as he asked with a hint of hope that he somehow had another friend named Wade.

“Mhm, that’s the one. Y’know, the infamous Deadpool? He’s kind of nice.” Peter shrugged, glancing to his father’s face.

“Oh, is he?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?” It was more of a challenge than a question and he looked full on at Tony now.

“I’m not so sure he’s the best influence for you… he can be pretty reckless and rude.”

“As far as I’ve been told, the same thing could be used to describe you.” Peter was really digging his own grave here.

“Oh, and who told you that?” Tony raised an eyebrow, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Um well, the news, the internet, kids at school. Your life isn’t exactly private.” 

“Well you’ve got that right.” He sighed with a nod. “That’s why we’re trying so hard to keep your identity hidden, it’s not fun always being in the public’s eye.”

“And that’s why you don’t want me at any of the press conferences or team meetings…Well I don’t think it’s fair that Wade gets invited to the Avenger’s counsel team and he’s not even an Avenger! Yet me, who is a full, official member of the team, has to sit in his room and be completely left out of the loop.”

“That’s a different situation…” 

“No, no I don’t think so. He’s only two years older than me and as you said, he’s reckless. What makes him more qualified than me?”

The question made Tony pause, thinking over an argument he could make against him. “I—I don’t know. Maybe that he doesn’t have two parents looking after his wellbeing trying to make sure he’s as safe as they can control. We understand you have to put yourself in harms way while being Spider-man but Steve and I are always going to try to eliminate as much danger as we can for you everywhere else. Not to try and limit you or leave you out of the loop, but because we love you too much to see you get hurt.” Tony shuffled over a bit to wrap Peter up in a hug and Peter couldn’t find the urge to protest. Why’d his dad have to make it so damn impossible to stay mad at him. 

“How about I make you a deal?”

Peter pulled away just enough to look up at him with skepticism, “what kind of deal?”

“If you actually stay away from meetings and events that Steve and I ask you too, for whatever the reason may be, I promise that right after I will come and debrief you on what happened.”

Peter considered this, it didn’t make his situation much better but at least he had a guarantee that he’d be receiving any new Avenger information. “Fine. Okay.”

“And, if you don’t say one word to Steve, I’ll upgrade your suit before you get it back.” Tony’s face spread into a wide smile that Peter couldn’t help but mimic.

“No way!” he had to really not concentrate on jumping up and down out of excitement. “Aw yeah, dad that’d be awesome!”

“I thought you might like that part.” He laughed softly, pulling Peter into one last hug. “Get some sleep, kid. You still have to go to school tomorrow.”

“Night, Dad.” Peter murmured as Tony walked out to the hallway, leaving Peter in peace. He threw on a big t-shirt and sweatpants before crawling in to bed. His excitement over the suit was keeping him much to awake and his thoughts quickly shifted over to Wade and the events from earlier that night.

They clicked almost immediately in a weird ‘using insult to show interest’ kind of relationship. But it all felt very normal, neither one mentioned the Avengers or their individual superhero personas, just spoke about their hobbies and there was a while that Wade just let Peter rant about a science experiment that he was working on for school. Peter was sure that he wasn’t understanding anything he was saying but Wade still seemed genuinely interested.

Peter grabbed his phone, letting his thumb print unlock the screen and opened up photos. He smiled as he scrolled through the pictures. The first was of the massive amount of ice cream Wade had ordered for them. The bowl was literally the size of his head. He laughed quietly to himself just thinking about it, the worse part was that together they had finished it! 

Team work makes the dream work, Wade had declared as they took their last bites.

The next picture was one Wade had taken of Peter after he had so generously smeared whipped cream onto Peter’s nose. His expression was not amused but Wade had been almost cackling which in turn made Wade start laughing too.

The final picture was a selfie he had taken at the bottom of his fire escape. It was dark and grainy but it made him smile to look at. Getting through his talk with Tony had definitely been worth sneaking out with Wade. 

He was more than happy to fall under his bad influence.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade shows up in the least expected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Peter and Ned are very enthusiastic when they’re around each other so I apologize for my excessive exclamation point use. But otherwise, thank you so much for all the positive feedback you guys have been leaving for this fic! Also, I’m kind of mixing the spider verses and throwing in some non-homecoming characters. I really wasn’t sure about it when I started but it’s really motivating me to continue and I’m trying to write as much as I can so I don’t leave you all hanging! So, without further ado, get ready for some more Wade.

“Hey Peter! Wait up!”

Peter paused mid step, swiveling on his heel to see his best friend, Ned. Although, his Spider Senses gave him the advantage of easily recognizing his voice before he turned around. “He Ned! How’s it going?”

“Great! I may or may not have acquired a Millennium Falcon Lego set over the weekend.” He was brimming with excitement over this news as he walked alongside Peter.

“No way, dude that’s going to be awesome! I want in.” Peter grinned back at him. If he couldn’t spend his time as Spider-Man, he was sure going to allow himself to geek out and hang with Ned as much as he possibly could.

“You sure? I mean, if you’re too busy with…” He glanced around, deliberately lowering his voice. “Y’know, certain arachnid activities… It’s only 1329 pieces, I can figure it out myself.”

“Ah about that,” Peter sighed, slowing down his step. “Kind of got in trouble and my dads took the suit away.”

“You’re kidding!” Ned stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping at Peter. “People need you, bro! They’re not just taking this away from you, they’re taking it away from the whole city.”

“That’s what I said.” He threw his arms in exasperation. “But they weren’t buying it. They also decided that this would be a good break for me to just focus on school and my friends. School is a piece of cake for me so really, my time is all yours now.”

“Sorry to say it, but I’m a little grateful for this.” Ned turned his gaze to everywhere except Peter’s face. “You have been a little more distant than usual, I’ve missed you being around.”

“Aw you know I don’t mean to me.” Peter frowned. “There’s just been a lot going on…”

“Well you know you can tell me all about it right?” Ned smiled hopefully at him and Peter just couldn’t resist that look. He wasn’t interested in keeping secrets from him in the first place but seeing that optimism in his eyes just made Peter want to spill every detail.

“Well,” Peter drew out the syllables. “I did happen to meet the face behind a superhero that we both know and love to hate.”

“Ooooh,” Ned grinned, captivated by the suspense of the story. “Who is it? Daredevil? Ant-Man? Quake?”

“No, no, and I said hate—Quake is awesome.” Peter shook his head with a small smile. “Deadpool.”

“You’re kidding me.” Ned’s jaw practically dropped to the floor before quickly composing himself to not draw suspicion to their conversation.

“I wish I was but, nope. My dads had this whole Avenger’s meeting thing going on—that I of course wasn’t invited to.” He rolled his eyes. “So, I was kind of eavesdropping on them, and he saw me and told Tony.”

“And?”

“And that’s the story of how Deadpool ruined my life for the second time.”

“Dude, that sounds like a magazine tabloid.” Ned chuckled and draped an arm over Peter’s shoulder’s in a comforting embrace. “It’ll be alright dude. The city will just have to fend for itself for the next month. Give the cops a chance to get some crime action.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right. But the cops aren’t as good as I am.” He grinned “But don’t tell Gwen I said that, the last thing I need is that getting back to her dad and then him being mad at me.”

“Noted.” Ned nodded his head. He was easily the most trustworthy friend Peter had ever had and he was so grateful for him. Sure, Gwen and Liz and MJ were great, but none of them knew his secret. He always felt guilty when he had run or cancel on plans with them because it always led to some poorly crafted excuse and those ladies were way too intelligent to believe any of them. Maybe one day, but for now he needed to keep the secret as contained as possible. His thoughts were interrupted as the first bell of the morning rang giving them ten minutes to get to class. 

“C’mon we don’t want to be late for chem.” Ned released him from their half hug and they started walking down the call to their class. Peter was so lucky that he ended up getting almost all of his classes with Ned. Peter continued telling Ned all the details about what had happened with Wade, them sneaking out and his long lecture from Tony. He was mid-sentence when— “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Peter’s shoulder snagged another’s as he passed by a little close, knocking the textbook straight out of the other guy’s hand on to the floor. Several loose worksheets and papers also floated to the ground.  
“S-sorry. I didn’t mean—oh. You have got to be kidding me.”

The other guy scowled up at him as he tried to collect all his lost work, but his expression softened into a devious smirk. Peter huffed and knelt to help him pick up the papers. “What are you doing here?”

“Why I go to school here, do I know you?”

“Wade…”

“Funny, that’s my name too!” Peter could tell he was barely holding in a laugh over that one. He picked up the last piece of paper, shoving it back into the cover of his book.

“I’m being serious here, you didn’t think to tell me that you went here?”

“Well you never asked.” He shrugged. “I’m in your math class I think.”

Peter furrowed his brow, trying to recall ever seeing him in the class but he couldn’t quite recall… there was that one kid who was always asleep in the back corner. “Well this is just wonderful.”

“What? You’re not happy to see me?” Wade smirked, standing back up and leaning against a block of lockers. “I had a lovely time last night, Petey.”

“Well, yeah I did too—I just mean…” He sighed and shrugged. “Just surprised is all. Plus, you’re a senior. You probably don’t want to be associated with loser Peter Parker.” He frowned and looked down.

“Petey, I want everything to do with you.” He grinned and ruffled up his hair. “I’ll see ya at lunch.” With that, he patted his shoulder and walked away.

That could not have actually just happened… Peter did have fun getting ice cream but he didn’t think we was really going to see Wade again. Deadpool was a very spontaneous and unpredictable kind of guy, he figured he go off to stir up some chaos and only come back when Tony needed him for a meeting but there he was. At his school. In his calculus class. 

He managed to get to class just on time and slide into his desk next to Ned’s who had a very concerned look on his face, “what was that all about?”

“Ned. Get ready to meet Deadpool.”

 

Peter’s next two classes were thankfully planned from bell to bell so he had very little time to worry about the implications that Wade Wilson attended the same school as him. Deadpool wasn’t a registered superhero so no one knew his identity, but that didn’t give him any more comfort that he wouldn’t spill Peter’s secret—whether on purpose or by accident.

The next bell rang and it was time for lunch. He was not only going to have to see Wade, but also explain to his friends how he miraculously became friends with a senior over one weekend. Great.

He made it through the lunch line before heading over to his friend’s usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria. Ned, Gwen and MJ were already seated and Peter plopped his try down next to Gwen before sliding onto his seat.

“Well hello to you too Peter.”

“Hey MJ.” Peter gave her a disinterested smile, glancing around the room. The very last thing he needed was a surprise attack from Wade and since he had no idea how that guy operated, he just had to be on high alert and hope his spider senses were in full gear. 

“Peter…” Gwen started, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. “What’s the matter?”

“Huh? Matter? Nothings the matter! I was just up a little too late last night, just tired. That’s all.” He nodded, taking a bite of his pizza, hoping the conversation would turn elsewhere. No such luck. Once Gwen noticed, his whole group was looking at him with concern; well not so much MJ, she usually looked like she couldn’t care less. It was also very clear Gwen wasn’t buying it.

“Uhuh, well to me it seems more like you’re looking for someone.”

Game over. His cover was blown. There was no escaping Gwen Stacey’s interrogations.

“Possibly.” He shrugged vaguely, focusing all his attention on his now half eaten pizza slice.

“Oooh is it dea- uhum I mean, your new friend?” Ned gave him a not so encouraging smile.

“Ned…” Peter all but whined but his voice was cut short by another’s.

“I heard something about new friends?” And there he was, the one and only Wade Wilson. Dropping a lunch tray on the table as he sat right next to Peter.

“Uh and who is this?” MJ raised an eyebrow, giving Wade a once over—clearly not impressed.

“I guess he’s my new friend.” Peter glanced nervously at his friends, trying to read their expression until he landed on Ned who was not so subtly mouthing ‘Is that the guy?’

Peter just shot him a warning look and turned back to Wade. “Don’t know if any of you know him, this is Wade.”

“Aw Petey, you haven’t told them all about me?” He grinned and leaned into his shoulder a bit.  
“Nope, don’t think he ever got around to that.” MJ so graciously answered for him.

“Guess I’ve been a bit busy.” Peter smiled, probably a bit too nervously for just about everyone’s taste because now even Wade was getting suspicious.

He even lowered his voice from his usual loud energetic tone, “hey is everything okay with you?”

“Yes, sure. It’s all good.” He nodded, giving a reassuring smile. His friends had gone back to conversing among themselves and Peter started to feel much more relaxed. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, this was going to work out.

“You wanna tell me who’s who? I’ll probably forget all the names, but worth a shot.”

“Right, yeah. So, the guy over there, that Ned. He’s my best friend, helps me with my missions and all that.”

“Oh! I remembering you saying that.” Wade nodded with a grin. “Go on.”

“The blonde,” he nodded next to him. “That’s Gwen. She’s awesome, super smart.”

“Gwen. Okay. Got it.”

“And over there is MJ, she’s great too. A little more reserved and has an… interesting sense of humor. So, you two are either going to get along great or completely ignore one another. Just don’t get upset if she doesn’t laugh at your jokes, I promise she’s laughing on the inside.”

“She sounds delightful.” Wade grinned. “I might just have to add myself to your squad.”

“Sure, why not.” Peter laughed softly with a nod. “Honestly you’d probably fit right in with us. As long as you’re okay knowing that we’re not exactly the cool kids.”

“Really Petey? You really think that that will bother me? You didn’t even know I went to school with you, I’m obviously not soaring high on the social ladder. But of course, that’s their loss, I’m absolutely charming.”  
“Oh of course you are, Wade! How on earth are they surviving without someone as great as you.” He smiled and shook his head. “I’m lucky I got ahold of you first.”

“Hey Peter?” Ned’s voice cut in, bringing both his and Wade’s attention back to the group.

“Hm? Oh yeah, Ned?”

“Oh um, sorry—are we still on for after school?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” 

“What’s tonight?” Wade cut in.

“Oh, Peter and I are going to build the millennium falcon!” Ned was practically beaming, this was one of his and Peter’s favorite things to do and they loved whenever either one of them snagged a new huge Lego build set. 

“Oh yeah?” Wade had an amused smile on his face.

“Yep.” Peter stated matter-of-factly. “It’s over a thousand three hundred pieces, it’s going to be insane.”

“You’re such a nerd—but in the best, cutest possible way.” Wade grinned.

Peter was about to argue that he was in fact, not cute but the bell signifying the end of lunch rang. He simply sighed and grabbed his bookbag, standing up.

“What’s the rush?”

“Wade, I don’t know about you, but I do not like being late to my classes. That’s just asking for trouble.”

“Aren’t you always seeking out trouble?”  
Peter simply shot him a look that meant not now. If one of his friends heard that, they’d probably ask for an explanation and Peter had no other answer then ‘I’m actually a superhero and so seeking out crime is my job.’ That was definitely not a conversation to be had in the middle of the crowded school lunch room.

Wade simply shrugged it off and picked up his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder. “As you wish, I will you see you in sixth for calculus. I am prepared to take a wonderful nap.” He laughed and saluted Peter as he turned to head to the door.

“See ya later, Wade.” He smiled and shook his head. That boy was something else. And that statement finally confirmed that Wade was actually the guy who just slept through every lecture. He really wasn’t sure how he was passing the class but that really wasn’t any of his business either. 

He threw his own backpack on and turned back to his friends, “I’ll see you all later too.”

There was a small chorus of goodbyes and they started to head their separate ways.

“Hey Peter! Wait up.” Peter paused and turned to see MJ trotting after him. Their classes definitely weren’t in the same direction so he was curious as what she had to say, another very unpredictable person in his life. “I’ll walk with you.”

“What’s up?” He raised an eyebrow at her, slowing his pace so they’d have a little longer until they arrived at his class.

“So that Wade guy,” she started. “He’s your boyfriend?”

Peter stopped dead in tracks at hearing that. “What?! I- no! What… MJ, no! I—I’m not like… not like that.”

“Woah there, no need to get so defensive.” She threw her hands in the air. “You sure he doesn’t know you two aren’t dating?”

“Of course! What made you think that?”

“Well you were incredibly nervous to introduce him to all of us, you completely ignored the group while he was around—Ned called your name like three times—he has nicknames for you. If you ask me, that sounds like a secret boyfriend.”

“Well no one asked you.” Peter huffed. “We are not dating.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t judge if you were, just a little curious. I mean, I of course don’t really care, but sometimes I want to hear drama.”

“Please don’t mention that suspicion to the rest of the group, that sounds like a disastrous amount of rumors waiting to happen.”

“Sure, whatever. Not like I talk that much anyways. But when he does ask you on a date, I wanna know!” She gave him the smallest glimmer of a smirk before turning on her heel. “I should get to my own class.”

“Well don’t hold your breath, MJ! It’s never going to happen.”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Parker!”

Peter simply sighed and walked into his classroom.

Sixth period passed with Wade just waving at Peter before completely knocking out for the rest of the hour. Peter couldn’t seem to shake Michelle’s words and he could barely focus on the lesson, wondering if maybe somehow, she was right.

Had the ice cream been a date? Was that why he was now eating lunch with Peter? He felt like he had to reanalyze everything he had ever said to Wade now. It was quickly building stress and that felt like it was eating away at his chest.

It felt like a year had passed by the time the final bell rang and class was dismissed for the day. Peter tried to just slip out of the class, he wanted to compose his thoughts before seeing Wade again but no luck, he caught up with him.

“How was the lecture?”

“I… actually wasn’t paying very much attention.”

“See? Isn’t nice to just mentally check out.” Wade smiled and hugged his textbook closer to his chest. “You just going home?’

“Yeah… Ned’s coming over in a little while to build the Millennium Falcon, if you remember that from lunch.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” He nodded. “Send me a picture or something when you’re done.”

“Ah but I don’t have your phone number.”

Wade’s eyes widened and he held out his hand, “give me your phone.”

Peter did as asked and unlocked his phone before placing it in Wade’s palm. Wade in turn quickly pulled up contacts, typing in his number and then name as ‘Wade the Coolest Person in Peter’s life.’ Followed by two sunglasses emojis and firework emoji. Why was he not surprised?

“You are welcome.” Wade grinned and handed back the phone. “I expect those photos.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” Peter laughed softly and stuck his phone back into his pocket just as they walked out of the building to the side of the school.

“Hey, you need a ride?”

“Nah, Happy picks me up every day, he’d freak if I wasn’t around at the right time.”

“I see,” Wade nodded. “Well if you ever do, I’ve got my own lovely car. Probably not nearly as fancy as Mr. Stark’s tech but it gets the job done.”

“Well thank you so much for the offer.” Peter smiled, slowing down as he reached his meeting spot. “This is my stop.”

“Well okay, I will see you tomorrow then.” He nodded and leaned in for a quick hug before pulling away and almost skipping off towards the senior parking lot. “You better text me!”

Peter just laughed and turned to the street to look for Happy’s car.

He got home not too long after, the traffic had been unusually light which he wasn’t complaining about. He took the elevator up to his family’s living floor and was surprised to see Natasha lounging on their couch.

“Hey there bud.”

“Hey Nat, whatcha doing here?” Peter asked, heading to the kitchen to throw his bookbag down.

“Your dad is improving my widow bites and I was supposed to pick them but he’s not quite done so I’m just hanging around if that’s alright.” She looked over at him.

“Oh yeah, of course. Y’know I’m always happy to see you.” He genuinely smiled, grabbing a granola bar and hopping on to the couch next to her. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh good. This whole registration act is just never-ending stress—I’m lucky your dad still even talks to me, let alone makes me new tech. You’re lucky to have him.”

“Yeah I guess he’s the cool dad.” Peter smiled with a shrug.

“Steve’s pretty cool too,” Natasha added.

“If you mean cool as in cold hearted.” Peter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms like a child about to throw a tantrum.

“Woah what did he do to you?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face.

“Took away my spider suit.” He said coldly.

“Huh, okay. Seems he does deserve your disdain.” She nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that kid.”

“I mean, it’s only for a month but like, how could he be so heartless?”

“That does sound tough kid. But you’re even tougher, didn’t you make your own suit before? I know you can be pretty crafty.”

“You bet I did.” Peter’s frown slowly crept up into a smile. “But I think it’s supposed to be more of me being grounded, like, no superhero business at all.”

“Ah well all I can tell you is to just stay busy and enjoy the break while you can. Maybe the absence will make you even more popular.”

“I didn’t think of that… maybe you’re right.” He grinned with a nod before pausing. “Hey, Nat could I ask you something? We gotta keep it between you and me though.”

“You know I’m the best at keeping secret’s kid, what’s up?” She asked, leaning back to better focus on him.

“Ok… um. You know Deadpool, right? What do you think of him?”

“He’s hard to forget.” She chuckled. “But yes, I know him. Isn’t he the one who got you into all this trouble?”

“Well yes… but that’s not the question.”

“Assertive, I like it. Well I think he’s a reckless kid with no structure and no regard for anyone but himself. Or at the very least, that’s just what he’s trying to make people believe. Why do you ask?”

“Remember, you can’t repeat this…” He gave her a serious look. “What if, maybe it seemed like he had a crush on me?” He settled his gaze in his hands, not wanting to see the look on her face.

“Well you are both children… so I could believe it. I think he might be trouble but sometimes trouble can be good. Clint originally was sent out to kill me and now… here we are, best friends. The world works in weird ways, Peter. Do you happen to like him back?”

“You see, that’s the problem.” He sighed. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I was into guys… but Wade makes me all flustered and my friend thought the two of us were dating! I guess I’m just figuring it out.”

“Well then there you go, give it a try.” Natasha shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe you will surprise yourself.”

“Okay, yeah.” He nodded, feeling much more confident. “Thanks for the help, Nat.” He leaned over to give her a quick hug, knowing she wasn’t big on affection but always gave an exception for him. He had dubbed her as the cool Aunt Nat. Really the whole Avenger’s team was part of his extended family so that’s what made it so terrible when he had to see them break in to two sides to fight. At first, it didn’t matter so much. He barely knew anyone but his dads but he had quickly bonded with most of them, finding common interests and being the only real kid around, they all kind of took him under their wing, adopting him into their makeshift family. 

As much as he loved hanging around Aunt Nat, he had a whole lot of thinking and consideration to do before Ned showed up so he gave her one last smile before heading off to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Romeo, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll are either going to love or hate me for this chapter. Also thank you so much for all your feedback on the previous chapters, it helps me out a lot and really keeps me motivated!! Also sorry that the timeline is a little wonky but its nothing that seriously affects the story!

I chose Smooth Criminal as Peter’s wake up song because today I saw an interview where Tom Holland said that was the song that would always make him dance lmao.  
Peter had been momentarily distracted the night before as he and Ned worked their way through building the massive Lego set. Together, it had taken them about four hours, including a mandatory dinner break because Steve couldn’t stand not having a family dinner. But once the final piece was placed and the excitement of their accomplishment had faded, Ned had to go home and then Peter was left alone with his thoughts.

He wasn’t completely certain of what his feelings were towards Wade but they would certainly explain why he acted so different whenever he was around. He spent the rest of the night thinking about Wade and their few interactions leading him to take a whole lot longer than usual to fall asleep that night and it felt like mere minutes before his alarm was blasting and waking him up for another day of school. At least he hadn’t had any nightmares this time.

He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clumsily reaching out to turn off the beeping. He grabbed his phone, searching through the music tab and clicking his wakeup playlist to help him get through his morning routine. The first song to play was Michael Jackson’s ‘Smooth Criminal’ and within moments, he was up and tapping to the beat.

He moved through his usual schedule of styling his hair, brushing his teeth, the usual and then came back to pick out an outfit for the day. He pulled on a pair of jeans just as the chorus was ending.

So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal

He paused to grab his hairbrush and lip sync along to the lyrics, unashamed to dance around his room as he flipped through the shirts in his closet. This was one his favorite songs in the playlist, as it always made him want to dance and thus quickly boosted his energy levels. 

The song soon came to an end and he hit the last AAOW! Just as he heard a knock on his bedroom window, scaring him half to death. “Who the hell…” He muttered as creeped towards the window to see who was there. As he approached, he saw an all too familiar face smiling and waving at him through the glass. 

“Wade?!” Peter exclaimed, moving over to the window. “What are you doing here?”  
Before Wade could respond, JARVIS finally decided to chime in, “Sir, there appears to be an intruder at your window.”

“Yes J, I know.” He rolled his eyes, glaring up at the ceiling.

“Shall I sound the alarm and notify master Tony?”

“No!” both Wade and Peter yelped at the same time. “He doesn’t need to know, Jarv. Keep quiet about this.” The last thing Peter needed was his dad busting in to his room to find Wade had snuck in.

“As you wish, master Peter.”

Peter sighed in relief and shook his head, turning his attention back to Wade who was now crawling in through the window, uninvited. “Nice abs.” He shamelessly smirked, staring for much longer than Peter was comfortable.

Peter’s face flushed with warmth as he glanced down and realized he had never gotten around to putting on a shirt. He could feel the embarrassment stinging all the way to the tops of his ears. “Uh thanks…” he smiled nervously and turned to his closet, grabbing a blue NASA t-shirt and pulling it on. Wow. Smooth Parker. He mentally smacked himself for that lame response.

“Any reason you’re here this early in the morning?” He asked, turning back around and smoothing out his clothes, hoping he looked acceptable.

“Oh! Yes, actually.” Wade nodded with a grin. “I thought I’d give you a ride to school today.”

“Ah I see.” A small smile crept on to Peter’s lips as he wandered back over to his bathroom to finish up getting ready for school. “How generous of you.”

“Yeah, well I do try to be a good person.” Although Peter couldn’t see him, he was sure Wade was grinning from ear to ear at his own sarcasm. That boy had no shame and Peter honestly found it a bit endearing at how nonchalantly he threw out his comments—as if nothing he said or did came with consequence.

He came back out a minute later to find Wade observing Peter’s book shelf where he kept a few books but mostly all his favorite fan memorabilia and collectibles. Except right now, it all felt kind of childish and he really hoped Wade didn’t think it was all just silly. 

Peter quietly moved toward him, leaning against his bed once he was next to him. “What’re you looking at?”

“This stuff’s all so cute.” Wade smiled, gesturing vaguely to the bookshelf. 

“Not as cute as you.” Peter blurted before thinking, wanting to just run or hide away before Wade could process it.

His eyebrows shot up and an amused smile quickly covered his features, “Well I did not expect that from you, Peter Parker.”

“Well what can I say? I’m full of surprises.” Peter shrugged it off nonchalantly.

“Hey, I ain’t complaining.” He grinned and took a step closer, making Peter’s breath hitch. (Although he’d never actually admit that.) “And really, being blunt is my thing, I was expecting to have to follow after you for a whole lot longer.”

“Well you’re not just getting me that easily.” Peter smirked, feeling much bolder than before. “I’ll still make you work for it, speaking of which, we need to get going to school.”

“Aw but that’s no fun.” Wade pouted.

“I mean, I’m probably already way too smart for that school,” Peter shrugged. “But my dads would kill me if they got a phone call saying I didn’t show up, so let’s go.”

“Fineeee,” Wade sighed and reached out his hand which Peter considered but ultimately ended up taking.

“Oh and Jarv? Can you notify Happy that I won’t be needing a ride this morning?”

“Notifying him right now, Sir.”

“It must be nice having a chauffeur.” Wade chuckled, pulling him over to the fire escape which was quickly becoming their way of escape. Peter wasn’t sure why he didn’t suggest they just took the elevator but somehow climbing down the fire escape steps was much more fun.

“Eh it’s alright, I mean I’m not old enough to actually drive on my own yet… but Happy is pretty strict and doesn’t seem to like me all that much so it’s mostly just awkward.”

“Well luckily for you, your new chariot awaits.”

Once they hit the ground, Wade led him over to an old, bright red Chevy that somehow seemed to fit his personality perfectly. He pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the doors and holding open the passenger’s side for Peter, “after you, darling.”

Peter simply laughed and stepped in. “Why thank you.”

Wade bowed enthusiastically before going over to slide into the driver’s seat and revving the engine. “Off to school!” 

Wade drove just as Peter expected, all windows down, radio blasting and going way over the speed limit. It was lucky that they made it alive, really. Peter didn’t realize he was holding his breath until they came to stop in the school’s parking lot and it felt like a huge weight was taken off his chest.

“Wow do my good looks really make you that breathless?” Wade grinned, rummaging around the back seat to grab his backpack.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. You sure you ever actually got your driver’s license?” 

Wade stuck his tongue out him in a childish gesture, “yes I have it, lighten up Parker, and you can tell me how to drive once you have more than a learner’s permit.”

“You are stone cold, Wilson.” He gasped, holding a hand over his heart

“But you know you still me love me!”

“Whatever, Wade.” He laughed and rolled his eyes, getting out of the car and waiting for Wade to do the same. “Hey, um… would you wanna come over after school? We could like, watch a movie?”

“Yeah! Are the Incredibles going to be home?”

“The who...?” It took Peter a moment to process before he realized that he meant his parents. “Oh, I don’t know. Possibly. If we’re lucky it’ll just be Tony because if he’s home, he’s usually down working his lab. Why do you ask?”

“Oh y’know. Not sure either of your parents are such big fans of mine… I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“That is probably true,” Peter nodded. “But I appreciate your concern for me. They will just have to deal with it. I also don’t think they know that I know you’re Deadpool yet. So they can’t express their dislike of you anyway. Plus, if Steve is home, he’ll make us snacks.”

“Well I do love snacks, especially Chimichangas!” He grinned and draped an arm over Peter’s shoulders as they started walking towards the buildings. 

“Good to know,” Peter laughed softly, shaking his head. As they walked in, he saw MJ coming in their direction and waved at her. She simply glanced over and started walking towards to two.

“Morning,” Wade grinned and waved with the hand that wasn’t around Peter’s shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Hey MJ,” Peter smiled briefly before looking up at Wade. “Could I actually catch up with you later? I need to talk to MJ before class.”

“Anything for you, Petey. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Same place as yesterday.” He nodded, giving him a quick hug before Wade walked off.

He turned back to MJ who was raising an eyebrow at him, “what? Maybe I have better things to do right now.”

“Mmm no you don’t.” Peter shook his head and motioned for her to walk with him.

“Yeah you’re right.” She shrugged, walking alongside him. “Do you actually have something to say?”

“Yes,” Peter started. “I asked Wade out.”

MJ’s eyes widened in what looked like the most expressive face he had ever seen her make, “you-what?”

“He’s coming over after school to watch a movie. He drove me to school today.”

“Wow, Peter. I am shocked. Didn’t think you’d have the guts.” She put a hand up for a high five that Peter gladly accepted.

“Y’know, that’s what Wade said too.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not always a stuttering mess, thank you very much.”

“Your words, not mine.” She smirked, putting her hands up in defense. “I’m interested to see how this plays out.”

“I’ll keep you updated,” Peter nodded, slowing as they approached his classroom. “I’ll see you.”

“Later, Parker.”

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a whirlwind and every time he had a moment of free time, his mind began to wander to Wade. Normally he enjoyed his classes but today he just wanted the day to be over so he could see him. The moments the bell rang signifying the end of the day, his book bag was packed and he started making his way towards the senior parking lot.

He unsurprisingly got there before Wade who seemed to like to take all the time in the world while walking but just leaned against the Chevy and checked the notifications on his phone. He got a couple of odd looks, probably kids wondering why a sophomore was in their parking lot but he just ignored them.

Peter was looking down at his phone as Wade walked up, startling him when he spoke. “Holy shit! Did I win the lottery? How’d I get such a beautiful guy to wait for me by my car?”

Peter felt a blush spread across his cheeks and looked down again, “dunno, guess you must be doing something right.”

“I’ll make sure to keep it up!” He grinned as he unlocked the car door, going over to get into the drivers seat.

Peter laughed softly and got into the passenger seat, tossing his backpack by his feet.

“Off to Avenger’s tower?”

“The one and only.” He nodded. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why they actually lived there. He knew that Tony owned several smaller—yet still lavish—apartments and homes in New York but for some reason, once he decided he didn’t want to live in the compound, that’s where they had ended up. He assumed it was for the lab and workshop but the place was much too large for just the two of them to be living in.

Wade drove them in his usual reckless manner back to the tower, parking on the side of the building where Peter’s room was located.

“Nope, we’re using the front door today.”  
“You mean the lobby? This place is ridiculous.” Wade looked up at the building. “And just you and your dads live here?”

“Usually just Tony and me. Technically Steve is supposed to live here too but he spends so much time at the compound that it’s… questionable.” He shrugged, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he got, already heading around the corner towards the front. 

Wade was significantly taller than Peter so it didn’t take much effort for him to catch up. “A lot of the time, some random superhero will stop by for a visit or dad is making them some kind of new tech no it’s always a new surprise when I get home so just, be prepared for that.”

“Gotcha. I’m usually pretty good with surprises, I can adapt.”

“Oh, can you?” Peter smirked, linking his arm through Wade’s. A little less intimate than holding hands but still close enough to make Peter happy. They walked in to what Wade called the lobby and took the elevator up to their living floor. Peter glanced around as the doors opened, scanning to see if anyone was there. 

It appeared empty.

“Well today is a pleasant surprise.” Peter sighed, trailing his hand down to take Wade’s and lead him over to the couch, flopping down and pulling Wade along with him.

Wade laughed as he crashed down onto the couch, adjusting himself before stretching his arm out over Peter’s shoulders. He gladly leaned in to Wade’s side, grabbing the remote and hitting the on button.

“What’re you in the mood for?”

“You.” Wade said it so bluntly that Peter almost just ignored it but once it processed he just rolled his eyes, lightly digging his elbow Into Wade’s side. “Charming, but you’re going to have to at least take me to dinner first.”

“Hey! It was worth a try.” Wade yelped, pulling away to rub his ribs. “but noted, I will find somewhere great to take you. For now, how about a comedy?”

“That I can give you.”

Wade whooped and leaned In closer to Peter as he flipped through the movie options pointing at the screen once he saw one he liked. "Oh have you seen Kingsman?"

"I have not."

"Oh boy." Wade rubbed his hands together in a mischievous way. "You're gonna love it!"

"Okay then, let's do it." He laughed softly, clicking and starting the movie. Wade draped his arm back around him as it started and Peter felt a sense of immediate comfort from that small action. Also because Wade had finally been quiet for like the first time ever. 

Peter was enjoying the movie about a British spy type secret service. A perfect mix of action and comedy (and probably gore for Wade) but the lack of sleep Peter had gotten the night before was seriously starting to get to him and he tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't help but make a sound. 

Wade looked down at him with a little frown, "you tired, Petey?"

"Maybe a little..." he admitted. "I didn't sleep too well last night. Which is actually your fault because I was up thinking about you." He shifting so he could lay down in Wade's lap, grinning up at him. 

"Oh my fault, huh?" He laughed, trailing his fingers up his arm to his sides in ambush to tickle Peter. "Whoops."

"W-Wade!" Peter shrieked, squirming to try and get away from the tickles. "Stooooop!"

"Peter?!" 

Both of the boys froze at hearing the voice, Peter scrambled up, turning to see Tony standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. 

"O-oh hi dad." Peter stammered. "Sorry we were just messing around..."

"Hey there Mr. Stark!" Wade poked his head up over the couch with a wave. 

"Oh. Hello. Peter you didn't tell me you were having a friend over... I thought you were in trouble." The words were strained like he was trying but sort of failing at being polite. 

"Yeah, sorry about that... it was a last minute thing. Um this is Wade. He's a friend from school."

"Oh is he? Nice to meet you." His trademark schmoozing smile snapped on as he walked over to shake Wade's hand. 

"You too." Wade had a sly smile as he shook Tony's hand, knowing good and well the two had already met on several occasions. "We're watching a movie."

"I can see that..." Tony nodded. "Well, I'll leave you boys to it. And Peter, Steve is supposed to be home for dinner."

"Got it. Thanks dad." Peter smiled, silently willing him to just hurry up and leave. He stayed standing until he was back in the hallway before going over and flopping down on the couch, laying his head back down on Wade's lap. "Well that was awkward."

"Nah don't worry about it. I can tell I'm freaking him out by being here. It's kind of hilarious."

"If you say so. I think he's aware that I know who you are, Steve is a whole different story."

"Care to invite me to dinner then? We can find out."

Peter grinned at his ingenuity, nodding. "Care to stay for dinner, darling."

"Oh I'd love to, baby." He smirked, running his hands through Peters hair. "I wanna finish the movie first and you need a nap."

Peter couldn't protest on that. He shut his eyes and within minutes was fast asleep.

\---

That left Wade, happily engrossed in the movie until Peter started whining and fidgeting in his sleep. Wade paused the movie to give his full attention to the boy, soothingly rubbing circles into his back. When he didn't seem to be letting in, Wade figured he was having a nightmare and gently woke him up. 

The gently didn't do much good as he still woke up with a shout, clutching on to Wade's shirt and looking around to take note of his bearings. 

"Hey, hey Peter. Shhh it's okay. I got you, doll." He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, trying to help and relax him and thankfully after a few moments all his tenseness eased and his breath evened. "You're okay..."

"Wade...?" He asked softly, looking up at him.

"Yeah buddy it's me, you're home. It was just a bad dream."

Peter nodded like he was trying to convince himself that it was just a nightmare. "I'm sorry... I- this is embarrassing."

"No, no don't worry about it, kid. Do you usually get these?"

"Yeah... they all started after I became Spider-Man. Dreams about losing team mates, friends. Being crushed under a building... they're suffocating."

Wade raised an eyebrow at the last option but didn't comment. "Sounds like you got a bit of PTSD there or maybe some guilt." Wade continued to trail his fingers through Peter's hair which significantly helped reduce his distress. 

"Yeah, well. Not much I can do about it. I'm asleep." He sighed, moving to curl up against Wade's side. 

"Maybe you just need someone to help you work through them." Wade shrugged with a smile. "We could have a sleep over."

"Yes Wade, because my dads are just going to be so thrilled to have a mercenary sharing my bed, great plan." He laughed with a roll of his eyes. 

"Hey, doesn't hurt to try."

"We'll see." He smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up where this one left off so get ready for an awkward super family dinner!


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Family (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but I'm already working on another! The biggest critique so far has been that Wade and Peter are a bit inconsistent so I'm trying to work on evening that out, but I appreciate the feedback!

Wade and Peter spent the next half hour finishing the movie even though Peter had absolutely no idea what was going on. Wade tried his best to add context but he really didn't mind, he was fine just being there. His mind mostly just kept wandering back to the nightmare that Wade had thankfully pulled him out of. 

Ever since he took down the Vulture, he had the reoccurring dream that he was back being crushed by the building once again. Tons of cement weighing down on him, squeezing every breath out of him as his ribs threatened to cave under the pressure of the weight. 

It also alternated between that and some type of scenario where he let down the Avengers or his dads and it was all his fault. They were all equally terrible and always ended with him waking up in a panic and disoriented. So it was a nice distraction to have Wade around to help him get through his most recent attack.

Just as the movie credits were finishing, the elevator door popped open and out came Steve holding a bag of groceries, humming to himself as he walked over to place the bag down in the kitchen. From the angle that the couch was set, Peter figured he couldn’t see him or Wade sitting their so he decided to take the initiative and peek over the top of the sofa. “Hey pop.”

Steve didn’t even flinch, just glanced over and smiled, “Oh, hi Peter. What’re you up to?”

“I actually have a friend over…”

“Oh? Who is-“ He was cut off as Wade turned and looked over the top of the couch as well with a wave. “Hi there Mr. Rogers.”

“Pops, this is Wade. We were just watching a movie.”

“Ah, okay. Well nice to meet you, Wade.” Steve set down the bag of groceries, moving over to shake Wade’s hand. If he had anything against Wade being there, he sure wasn’t showing it. “Hey would you want to stay for dinner?”

“Ha! I told you!” Wade grinned and nodded. “I would very much love that, thank you.”

“Pop…” Peter groaned and fell dramatically back down on the couch. “You made me lose my bet.”

Steve looked mildly shocked, glancing from Peter to Wade in confusion. “Lose what…?”

“I was going to ask if Wade could stay but he thought you’d end up inviting him before I had the chance to ask.”

“Ah sorry, Peter.” Steve smiled sheepishly. “Seems like I can’t ever win.”

“You bet your star-spangled ass that you’re not winning anything.” Tony interrupted, making a bee line for the counter and digging through the bag of food to find something he liked.

“Speaking of which,” Steve rolled his eyes and snapped a towel at Tony’s shoulder. “Get out of there, I’m making dinner!”

“But honey, I’ve been working all day in the lab, I’m starved.” He pouted up at Steve, making a big show of desperately needing a snack.

“Nope, you will not spoil your appetite, Tony.”

“So, condescending, cap. Couldn’t have left that attitude with the agents back at the compound?”

“Guys, can you please bicker somewhere else? Wade is sitting right here.”

That got their attention.

Both of them paused to look at the couch where Wade was glancing around the room, trying his best to not make eye contact with either of the men in an attempt to hold back his laughter. He saw them do this all the time at the compound and they never seemed to care but as far as they could tell, Peter knew nothing about that so they had to just play along like he was a brand-new friend.

“Right, yes. So sorry darling.” Tony snapped on a smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I forgot I have to send a few blueprints to Pepper. Call me for dinner.”

“It won’t be long.” Steve nodded, going back to sorting ingredients to prepare their dinner. “And no eating!”

Peter and Wade just left the TV running, quietly talking to avoid Steve overhearing up until dinner was ready. Once Steve did call them over, Wade made a show of being overly polite, pulling out a chair for Peter, putting a napkin on his lap and keeping his elbow off the table.

Peter just stared at him in amusement, gently shaking his head. “You are something else…”

“I just want to show that I’m so grateful to have such lovely hosts.” Peter grinned, barely even flinching as Peter lightly kicked him under the table playfully. 

“Peter we do not play at the table, it will give your father a heart attack.” Tony chuckled as he walked in, taking a seat across from him. “And we would not want that, now would we sweetheart?”

Steve rolled his eyes with a small smile, “we have rules in this house for a reason, Tony.”

“Rules? Never heard of that before. Is that some sort of ritual you participated in in the old days?”

“Dad!” Peter huffed, nodding his head towards Wade, hoping they’d pick up on his message.

Steve caught on, clearing his throat before changing the conversation. “So, Wade. You let your parents know you were staying? Don’t want them getting worried.”

“Oh… nah that’s not really necessary. I live in a kind of… group home. No one is really keeping track of me.” He shrugged nonchalantly. That wasn’t completely a lie, he lived at the Xavier mansion but never really stayed with their school because he wasn’t exactly qualified as a mutant. Professor X must have taken pity on him or something because he just let him stick around as long as he didn’t cause too much trouble—which was always a daily struggle, considering ‘trouble’ was his specialty. 

“Ah I see.” Steve nodded, glancing to Tony who was much more interested in shoveling bites of chicken in to his mouth. But he made a face, indicating he wanted Tony to say something.

“Parents are overrated anyways,” Tony shrugged, glancing up.  
“So does that mean I don’t have to listen to you anymore?” Peter grinned, glancing between him and Steve.

“Oh that’s definitely what he meant, Petey. Be your own boss.” Wade added, barely containing his chuckle.

“No!” Tony’s eyes went wide. “Nope, no that is not what I said. You want to keep living here, you do as Steve and I tell you to.”

“Booooo.” Peter groaned ending with a little laugh. “I suppose I’ll choose the second option.”

“That’s what I thought.” Tony gave him a wink, losing his serious resolve.

The rest of the meal went by in awkward silence, no one really knowing what to say and Peter a little nervous to engage Wade because he wasn’t sure where that conversation might go. As soon as the both of them were done, Peter took his and Wade’s plates to the sink before motioning him to follow him. “Thanks for dinner, pops. We’re gonna hang in my room for a bit.”

“Yeah thanks Peter’s parents,” Wade grinned with a salute. “It was great, cap. Nice to meet you Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t forget it’s a school night, Peter. Wade needs to go home by nine.”

“Sure, got it.” Peter nodded, turning on his heel to lead Wade to his room.

“It’s been a while since I came to your room through the indoor entrance.” Wade grinned, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist as they walked. “Your dads are noooot happy that I am here.”

“Yes, I picked up on that,” Peter sighed, pushing open the door to his room and wiggling out of Wade’s grip to go flop down on his bed. “But considering they haven’t said anything, seems they don’t think that I know anything about you being Deadpool.”

Wade shut the door behind him, sitting on the end of Peter’s bed. “It’s going to be real fun when they do find out.”

“Maybe for you!” Peter pouted, sitting up to lean against Wade. “They’re not going to let me be around you anymore. You’re kind of a bad influence.”

Wade gasped, holding a hand over his heart. “Me? Never! I am the kindest, most polite person you have ever met.”

“Agree to disagree.” Peter laughed, looking up at him. “Guess that just leaves me to be your good influence.”

“Oh absolutely not, you’re off sneaking out of your room and getting your super suit taken away. I really shouldn’t be associating with you!” Wade hopped up, heading to the door, pretending to walk out.

“No!” Peter laughed and lunged after him, wrapping him up in a big hug. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh no?” Wade twisted around to face him, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Y’know I think if you pay up on our bet, I might consider staying.”

Peter’s ears flushed red with blush. When they had made their little joke about Steve inviting him over, Wade suggested that if Peter lost, he would give Wade a kiss. Peter had agreed. He wasn’t opposed but he still felt a little embarrassed—but also giddy—talking about it.

He trailed his hands up to be draped around Wade’s shoulders. “Oh yeah? I suppose I could do that.”

“Pay up,” Wade smirked, leaning in closer to him.

“Peter pushed up on his tip toes to meet Wade, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.”

“Peteeer.” Wade whined, looking down at him with a pout.

“You didn’t specify where,” Peter shrugged with a teasing smile. “But now you have to stay!”

“You are absolutely devious!” Wade gasped, nudging him forward until he could flop down on the bed. “Stop stealing my job!”

“Actually, you’re stealing my job. Everyone always thinks you’re Spider-man. It’s really annoying.” Peter laughed, laying his head down on Wade’s lap. “So I guess you could say we’re even now.”

“So many technicalities with you,” Wade grinned, leaning down to kiss Peter’s forehead. “Why don’t you get some sleep, baby. I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

“Thanks, Wade. Are you going to be at my window for school again tomorrow?” His lip curled up in a smile.

“Would you like that?”

“I’d love it.”


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade convinces Peter to put on his Spidey suit and take it out for a spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while but I think you'll really like it! Some much needed action in this one!

The next day went as usual, Wade took him to school, they saw each other at lunch, he dropped him off at home. The only exception was that Wade had something he had to take care of so couldn’t stay. Peter pushed back his disappointment, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading back into the tower. 

He decided to go down to the workshop to let his dad know he was home but it was strangely quiet as he approached. The door automatically unlocked for him as Jarvis recognized his face approaching and he stuck his head in, glancing around. “Hey, dad?”

He stepped fully into the room, maneuvering through the clutter of half finished projects, droids and scrap metal. He stopped dead in his tracks though as he saw his Spider-Man suit hung up in a display case alongside a second prototype for his armored suit that Tony was making for him.

He stared sadly at the case, wishing he could have the suit back. He had gotten kind of use to not fighting crime on the daily but every once in awhile he would hear a cry for help and it took everything in him not to run towards the sound. 

His sulking was interrupted as he heard a pair of high heels clicking against the stone floor. “Oh hi there, Peter.”

He turned and saw Pepper Potts, holding a tablet in her outstretched arms, beckoning him for a hug.

“Hey Pepper,” He smiled, shuffling over to give her a quick hug. “Why’re you here? Not that I’m upset about it, just…”

“Your dad had some prototypes to show me for production.” She smiled softly at him. “That new suit is looking really good.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t know.” He sighed, looking longingly back over to the display case.

“Oh? Haven’t given it a test run yet?” The question was asked halfheartedly as she went back to typing on her tablet. He couldn’t blame her though, she had a lot on her plate trying to run Stark Industries and look after Tony. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t told you…”

“Hm?”

“They took the suit away. No more Spider-Man.”

That got her attention. She glanced up, lowering the tablet to give him her full attention. “He did what?”

“No more suit, no more crime fighting. Just a normal teenage kid for now, well of course with seriously increased senses…”

“But there's a press conference next week that you—spider-man—are scheduled to be at! He is going to get a piece of my mind. You will be at that conference in the suit whether those boys like it or not.” She huffed, turning on her heel to head back to wherever she had come from. Peter almost felt bad for his dad, he never wanted to be the target of Pepper’s wrath. She may appear as small but her determination sure made up for it. She always got what she wanted. 

Peter carefully sat down on a nearby swivel chair, trying not to disturb any of Tony’s projects and pulled out his phone, checking for any messages from Wade. He was sad to see there were none. He had gotten so used to Wade being there in the past two weeks that it was odd to be without him now. It was also a Friday night and he was sitting in a workshop waiting for his dad and his boss. He knew Gwen had left for a weekend trip with her family and Ned wasn’t allowed to go out until he had finished his homework first. MJ was generally just a lost cause. So here he was. Could his life get any more lame?

Once he heard Pepper practically yelling at Tony, he decided to slip out back to his room before Tony could get mad that he had accidentally ratted him out. It would eventually come back to him but at least then, he’d be calmed down. 

Peter had some backup web fluid stowed away at school that he had brought home for the weekend and pulled them out of his backpack to start tinkering with it. He figured if he was down for the count, he might as well spend the time upgrading so he’d be better than ever when he did get the suit back. He also decided to work on his original web blasters that went along with his simple suit—just in case. 

The time seemed to slip away from him and before he knew it, the sun was setting. He turned his chair to look out the window just as something hit the glass, bouncing back off of it. His curiosity got the best of him and he slunk over to the window to glance outside. Another object bounced off, starling him but this time he realized they were rocks being thrown. This time a voice accompanied the stone.

“Rapunzel, let down your hair!”

Peter waited until he threw one more rock to open the window and stick his head out.

“Wade?!”

“Your prince has arrived!” he grinned cheerfully, heading up the fire escape until he reached Peter’s level.

“What the heck are you doing?”

“I thought I’d be all romantic and shit. Isn’t that what forbidden couples do? Throw rocks at each other’s window?” 

Peter laughed with a shrug, “I suppose they do in movies. Are you going to come in?”

“Well…” he drawled. “would you want to come do some super hero-ing?”

“You know I don’t have my suit…” Peter sighed and leaned against the frame of the window.

“Just put on your hoodie and come be my sidekick, pretty please.” He looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

“Wade, you are going to get me in trouble. No.”

“C’mon, I know you’re dying to go out and fight some crime!”

“Your idea of fighting crime is more creating chaos, we’re two very different types of heroes.” Peter felt a little bad for saying it but it was true. Deadpool wasn’t exactly known for his friendly ways whereas Spidey was all family fun.

Wade pulled off his mask to show him the disappointed look on his face. “I am sorry you feel that way, I think I am a wonderful superhero that does a whole lot of good.”

“Oh you know I didn’t mean that,” Peter sighed, cupping a hand to Wade’s cheek in a gentle caress. “I’m… I’m just a little scared by this idea.”

"Oh, C'mon Petey. I know you've been dying to get back out to the action." He gave him a pointed look and Peter had to admit he was right. Especially after seeing his suit in Tony's lab today, he couldn't wait to get his hands back on it. He had actually considered taking it while Pepper was yelling at Tony which was something he never would have done but this was really making him crazy. 

"If my parents find out, I will never get the suit back. I need to lay low and stay out of trouble. This plan is not going to help me do that." He frowned, looking away with crossed arms. 

“Then they won’t have to find out.” Wade finally stepped in to the room, wrapping his arms around Wade in a tight hug and placed a kiss to the side of Peter's neck. "Pleaaaase. I could really use a sidekick tonight."

Peter wriggled out of his group and whipped around to face him. "Sidekick? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Okay... maybe a bad word choice." He smiled sheepishly, reaching his arms out for Peter who just turned away. "Live a little, Peter."

"You are not pitching a very convincing argument, Wade. And keep your voice down, I'll be in just as much trouble if my parents find out you snuck in here."

 

Wade just rolled his eyes, heading to the closet and rummaging through Peter's clothes. 

"What are you doing?!" Peter's eyes went wide as he watched. 

"Looking for your hoodie suit!" He didn't stop until he pulled out a red sleeveless hoodie. "Ha! You do keep it in here."

"Well no, not usually. It's normally under the lockers at school... but I was doing adjustments."

"Under?" Wade paused to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah? What about it it?" Peter shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing the suit curiously trying to make a decision. 

"You know what?" He huffed and held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Wade was practically giggling with excitement, tossing the hoodie at him before looking for the rest of the pieces. 

"But I am not being a sidekick, got it?"

"Sure Petey, whatever makes you happy darling." He grinned, finding the pants and boots, tossing them to him. 

Peter laughed softly, pulling off his T-shirt before tugging on the hoodie, following suit with his pants and boots. Once he had the last item on, he realized that Wade had just been staring at him the whole time with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothin, just looking at how cute you are." He held up the mask. "Now cover up that pretty face and let's get going."

He rolled his eyes, snatching the mask and pulling it over his face. Wade had already been wearing the suit so once he pulled his mask back on. "Time to superhero it up!"

Peter clicked in a new vial of web fluid and clicked off his lights to make it seem like he was asleep if his parents came to check on him. "Let's go."

They both stepped out through the window, Wade climbing down the fire escape and Peter testing out his reflexes by shooting a web to the opposite building and making his way down. He whooped as he hit the ground, "this is amazing!"

"See, I told you!" Peter couldn't see Wade's face but his voice indicated that he was grinning. 

Peter shook out his limbs, getting a feel for the suit and shooting webs again. He felt a wave of relief roll over him at having, what had become his normal life, back. He swung from building to building until a bullet whizzed by his head and he froze, clinging to the brick of the apartment building he had swung to. 

He whipped his head left and right trying to find the shooter until he spotted Deadpool sprinting along the sidewalk, waving up at him, "hey asshole, either slow down or take me with you!"

Peter crawled his way back down to the street, sliding a hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got a little excited..."

Wade shrugged and holstered his weapon of choice back on his belt, “whatever, watcha wanna do, Spidey?”

“First, let’s get out of plain sight,” Peter dragged Wade over to a side alley to help cover them from prying eyes and any type of media. Night was quickly falling which Peter was thankful for since it brought them cover. 

“Oooh I like where this is going Pete-ah. Spidey!” Wade reached out for Peter but he just pushed his hand away, holding up a finger indicating silence.   
“No, gah-that’s not what I meant.” He listened for a moment, his spider senses had started tingling, putting his thoughts on hyperdrive. He could hear a cry for help in the distance, definitely not noticeable by even the best of regular hearing from this distance. “It sounds like a small robbery is taking place.”

 

“Well then let’s go! I’ll show you, I can be a real good superhero.” Wade said smugly.

Peter paused, reaching for Wade’s arm. “Wait. What if I get caught on camera, that’ll be posted everywhere after my so called “disappearance” there’s no way my dads won’t find out about that!” Peter frowned under his mask, the yells for help getting more prominent. He heard the sound of sirens blaring by as the cops responded. 

“See, look. The cops have got that one!” Peter nodded, patting Wade’s shoulder. “We can stay out of the spotlight.”

“Nope,” Wade shook his head. “We’re gonna go be awesome superheroes and your dads will just have to deal with it.” He grabbed on to Peter’s hand before taking off in a sprint. “Which way?”

Peter didn’t have much choice but to comply, Wade was quick and convincing after all. He pointed right and at the next corner, Wade whipped the two of them around it. After a moment, Peter realized there was no way Wade was going to let him get out of this so he just wiggled his hand free and readied his web shooters, “try and keep up, slow poke.”

Peter aimed at the nearest building and shot off a web, swinging his way down the street and down two more corners, hearing Wade shout several obscenities at him. It only took a few moments before he reached what had escalated into a full on robbery of a small general store.

 

Peter hung back for a moment, assessing the scene. Six cop cars were surrounding the front exit, he couldn’t quite see the back but he guessed there were just as many there, all sirens blazing. The glass front was all shattered. 

He watched as an officer exited her car with a bullhorn which meant the culprit was still inside possibly with whichever employees had been on their shift that day. Peter considered waiting around just to make sure the cops could handle the situation and then just slipping away. That way he got to feel like Spider-Man again without being caught. He’d only get involved if he had to. 

Apparently he did have to. Just a moment later, Deadpool came bounding across the rooftop, settling himself on the ledge next to Peter. How he had figured out his exact location, Peter didn't know but there he was. “Hey Spidey--wow that looks pretty fun.”

Peter glanced over at Wade, a raised eyebrow under his mask. “Did you just say… fun? As far as I can tell, there's a hostage situation.”

“Yeah! We're going to have a good time taking that guy down!”

“No! Ehem, I mean… we’re only getting involved if we have to.”

“Why? We could solve this in a quarter of the time it would take the cops.” Peter couldn't see his face but he could practically hear the pout. 

“Because,” Peter drawled. “If I get too much in the spotlight, my parents will find out… and then I will be grounded forever.” 

“Oh, right. Forgot about that.” Wade shrugged. “Well I'm getting bored, I'll do it myself. But I'd really love if you came with, baby.” With that, Wade saluted him, marching to the side of the building and appeared to just hop off the ledge. 

Peter’s eyes went wide, panic swelling in his chest. Deadpool had absolutely no modifications for falling down from high places. He couldn't fly, didn't have webs, and couldn't stick to walls. 

Peter sprinted over, whipping his head around to find where he had gone. His eye finally caught on to a red leather clad person climbing down the last few rings of the fire escape-like ladder attached to the side of the building. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, taking a quick moment to recover before swinging down to the ground level. He made a mental note that he would have to kill Wade later for his little stunt because whether he’d admit it or not, it almost gave Peter a heart attack. 

As his feet touched ground level, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, allowing his spider-senses to kick in and narrow on the situation in front of him. 

Wade was the deciding factor that he had to jump in to action as he noticed the other boy slipping in through a window that had previously been shattered. Peter internally groaned, stealthily going over and entering through the same way. 

The lights in the store were all either flickering or exploded which showed Peter that the criminal was indefinitely armed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting his enhanced hearing work. He could hear whispers from maybe two or three voices, pacing feet, and footsteps… directly in front of him. He snapped his eyes open to see Wade dramatically tip toeing over to him with a finger held up to his mask where his mouth would have been in a gesture telling him to ‘be quiet.’

Peter latched a hand on to Wade’s wrist, pulling them over so their backs were against a shelving unit in an attempt to make themselves a little less vulnerable. 

“Ok, since you dragged us into this, we might as well help out.” Peter sighed. “We will disarm the criminal and get those hostages out of here. No playing around, okay?”

 

“Sure thing, babe.” Wade nodded and peeked around the corner of the aisle. “No funny business, got it.”

Peter was a little hesitant to let Wade go, both because he could be very unpredictable but also because he was a bit nervous about the plan. The last time he had tried to save a business, a whole different one got exploded. Chaos seemed to follow him whenever he tried to do something good. Maybe this could be the exception.

“Ok let’s go!” Peter whispered and snuck around the corner to the main lobby where the checkout counter was. From there, he could see one guy holding a handgun but he had another two holstered to hit belt so he definitely wasn’t running out of bullets any time soon. He couldn’t quite see all the way around the counter but it seemed like there were four hostages sitting behind it, their hands tied.

Wade was on the opposite end of the aisle, giving them an advantage from both sides. The first mission was to get the guy unarmed which Peter was relying on Wade a little bit more for since he was close to bullet proof whereas Peter, was not. 

Peter took the first step, shooting a web just past the guy’s head to draw his attention and get him turned around. From there, he climbed up the wall and aimed his web blasters at him. His shots were much more limited with his simple suit but he shot a series of webs at him, catching his free hand and gluing it to his side. He shouted for help but Peter was ready to capture him completely, aiming his blasters.

“Look out!”

It took Peter to register the voice, coming from one of the hostages. They had definitely taken notice of Peter being there and the look of relief was evident on their faces but now all of sudden they look just as frightened as before. He glanced around, seeing Wade skirting along the adjacent wall, his own pistol in hand, heading towards the culprit. In what seemed like a second though, a second man came barreling out from what might have been a storage room. He was lugging a much more hefty rifle. 

Peter caught sight and directed his attack towards the new guy but the man saw him just at the same time and dodged the web, aiming the barrel at Peter and not hesitating to shoot. Bullets flew past Peter but he was too quick, dodging and swinging from one wall to behind a shelf to the other wall. He heard returned shots from Wade and soon both sounds went silent. 

Peter swung back to the entrance to see Wade taking down the first culprit and the second sprawled on the floor, knocked out but not shot. Peter sighed in relief, shooting a web at both men’s hands to seal them like handcuffs. As soon as they were both secure, Peter went over and helped usher out the terrified hostages, letting the police take over from there.

Neither hero wanted to stick around long after that, the police were never very welcoming of supers so they thought it best to slip out. Peter swung both him and Wade up to a nearby rooftop where they sat on the edge, dangling their feet over the edge to take a break.

“Hey we did well as a team,” Peter grinned and leaned against Wade causing a wave of pain to travel down his arm. A frown formed on his face because he hadn’t noticed that before. “Ow…”

“What?” Wade raised an eyebrow, he had taken off his mask and was now looking at Peter. 

“My arm… it really just started hurting.”

Wade gently prodded his bicep and his eyes widened as his fingers came away red and sticky. “Um Peter… don’t freak out, darling but you’re bleeding.”

“No… how?” Peter started to feel dizzy as he looked down at his arm, the fabric quickly staining a much darker red shade than it already was. He couldn’t take his eyes away but at the same time he was feeling more and more sick. On closer inspection, the fabric covering his arm had been torn, exposing the wound. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was really feeling the pain. 

“Gotta… home… now.” Peter stammered and tried to stand up, almost falling over in the process.

“Woah, woah. Hold on there!” Wade grabbed him by the torso, lifting him up bridal style and rushing down the fire escape to the street. Peter started to fade out, the edges of his vision going blurry. 

A few minutes later, the pain got to be too much and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7: Lecture in a Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but hopefully the fluff should help tie you over until the next chapter comes out. So sorry for the delay in between this chapter and the last, I suddenly got pretty busy but I promise you I will see this fic through until the end!

Peter blinked his eyes open, blinded by the glaring white fluorescents shining down on him. He had no idea where he was or how he got there and a small bit of panic started to set in with the confusion. He glanced around at the room trying to see as much as he could lying down, it screamed ‘doctor’s office.’ Everything was white and crisp and just about everything was locked up. Thankfully, Peter was the exception, he almost expected there to be restraints on him too but the only thing tying him there was an IV cord.

He decided he wasn’t a big fan of the place and tried to sit up, a groan escaping his lips as hot pain rushed from his shoulders. Ah that was right, he had been shot the night before. Was it the night before? Peter couldn’t be sure how long he had been asleep…

“Oh, thank god, Peter!” 

Peter stared groggily as Steve leaped up from a chair—how long had he been sitting there? —and made his way over to his bed. “Hi Pops.”

“You had us so worried!” He could tell he meant to say it to scold him but the underlying relief bled through.

“I dunno, dad doesn’t look too concerned.” Peter had enough energy to pop a small smile as he looked over to see Tony still snoring in his seat.

“Oh… you know it’s a miracle that he’s even asleep. Should’ve seen him yesterday when you were brought in, he was a real mess.” Steve sighed, smoothing a gentle hand over Peter’s hair. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I know…” He sighed and hung his head in embarrassment. “Um how long have I been out?”

“About 18 hours, the doctors thankfully were able to get the bullet out of your arm. You are so lucky it hit where it did. It could have been so much worse, Peter.”

“Yeah so lucky that I got shot.” He rolled his eyes and tried to cross his arms but winced as pain resulted from the movement. 

“You are in no position to be giving me sass, we were too worried to come up with a punishment while you were out but your actions will come with consequences.” Steve gave him a pointed look just as Tony began to wake up, yawning loudly.

“Yeah, punishment. Great.” He noticed Tony waking first and directed his attention towards him instead. “Hey dad.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he saw Peter awake now. “Peter! I knew you’d pull through, buddy. Always so tough.”

“Yeah, well. I try.” Peter grinned, resisting the urge to also shrug. Tony always picked the perfect time to make his entrance whether it was conscious or not. Now that he had woken up, Steve was distracted from lecturing him.

Tony got up from his seat, stretching a bit before walking over to Peter, placing a quick kiss on his head. “How’re you feeling?”

“My arm really hurts, but otherwise I’m fine. Maybe a little bit dazed. Everything happened so fast…”

“You wanna tell us what ‘everything’ means?” Tony raised an eyebrow. So much for being the cool parent…

“Possibly.” Peter stated dryly. “Surprised you didn’t already interrogate Wade.”

“Wade?” Tony asked, exchanging a glance with Steve.

Peter froze. He couldn’t be certain that Wade had stuck around long enough for his parents to know that he was the one who brought him in. But then again, he was sure that the news had to be plastering their masked faces everything, they could never get enough superhero action.

“You mean your friend from school?” Steve offered.

Steve however was a terrible liar so Peter inferred that they had to just be playing dumb at this point. There was no way they didn’t know he was friends with Deadpool.  
“Well…technically, yes.” Peter nodded. “But I know you two know who I mean. Wade Wilson. Deadpool. Everyone’s least favorite mercenary.” 

Well, not my least favorite, Peter thought.

His parents exchanged another glance before Tony spoke. “Yes, we were told he brought you in… but it seemed like it was his fault that you’re even in this mess.”

“What?!” Peter gasped and shook his head. “No! You can’t blame Wade for this, It’s just as much as my fault that I chose to go with him.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Woah there, Peter. You’re getting awfully defensive there…”

“I… he’s just a good friend. I’m not sure why you all dislike him so much.” Again, Peter shrugged and instantly regretted it. The medicine was starting to make him drowsy again so he really wasn’t in the mood to continue a fight. He really wished that Wade was there to curl up with him and keep his nightmares at bay. “Is Wade here? Can I see him?”

The meds must have really been making Peter crazy for him to have the nerve to ask that. Wade must’ve been his parents least favorite person at the moment. Of course, they wouldn’t let Peter see him.

“Actually, he is…” Tony started, a bit cautiously. “He refused to leave until he knew you were okay. Didn’t know he could feel guilt.”

Peter wanted to defend Wade from that last comment but he could feel a sense of calm wash over him at the thought of Wade being concerned for him and being so close by.

“Tell him to come here…” the end faded in to a yawn and he was getting impatient since he knew the medicine would pull him under very soon.

“Peter… I don’t— “

“Fine, then I’ll…” Peter sat up, pushing his legs to the side of the bed "get him…” He started fumbling with his IV, trying to pull it out “myself.” 

“Nope, no. You are not getting out of bed!” Steve hurried over, gently guiding Peter to lay back down so he wouldn’t hurt himself any further. “Tony just get him.”

“If you say so, cap.” Tony turned towards the door. “But don’t blame me when you regret this later!”

“Won’t regret it…” Peter mumbled. A nap sounded really good right now. A few minutes past and it took everything in him not to doze off but a small bit of energy woke him up as he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Ah there you are Petey pie, looking absolutely terrible there, didn’t think it was possible!”

“Wade…” Peter smiled and reached out his uninjured hand. He could tell Wade was nervous and just putting on a show—probably to gain a little bit of trust from his parents as well as to make Peter feel a little better. However, Peter knew that Wade talked way too much when he was worried and jokes were his quick coping mechanism. It took him a second but Wade finally walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Peter’s hand in his.

Peter paused for a moment, glancing up to his parents. “Can we have a second?”

The two men looked warry but relented and shuffled out the door, “we’ll be right outside. Shout if you need anything.”

“No worries Mr. Stark, I’ll take great care of Peter.” Wade called as they walked out, receiving a very audible sigh from Steve.

“You’re something else…” Peter almost giggled as he looked up at Wade. He loved seeing that face.

“I’ve been called worse,” Wade shrugged with a grin, brining Peter’s hand up to place a gentle kiss upon it. “So, how’s it going, baby boy?”

“What do you think?” Peter pouted, trying to tug him a little closer. He was dying for some cuddles. “Actually… everything just feels kind of light right now.”

“Yeah, well they got you hooked up real good there.” Wade pointed at the IV, settling on Peter’s uninjured side, careful not to jostle him too much. “Look, Peter I’m really sorry this happened… I’m actually willing to admit that this was my fault.”

“Don’t tell my dads that,” Peter muttered with a frown. “They don’t like you.”

“Yeah, I kinda picked up on that. They didn’t even like me when I first got on their superhero radar.” He shrugged passively, never one to care what others thought of him.

“But I want you to be my boyfriend…they gotta like you…” Peter’s words started to become more jumbled as the exhaustion set in.

“Darling, I already am your boyfriend.” Wade smiled softly, amused but also worried at Peter’s behavior. He really did want the best for Peter and seeing him like this in a hospital really was not ideal. For Peter, he was willing to try and stifle his humor for just a little while to try and gain any sort of favor over Peter’s parents. He leaned in to kiss Peter’s forehead then pulling a blanket up over his torso. “Why don’t you get some sleep now darling.”

“Stay with me?” Peter looked up at him hopefully but still struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Always.”


	8. Chapter 8: He's a Fixer Upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter campaigns for Wade to be accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see, so sorry about that. The new college life has been crazy but I promise I haven't given up on Spideypool. Thanks to all who keep reading and I hope to talk to you real soon!

The next time Peter woke up, he was back In his bedroom and in a lot less pain than he remembered being in before. The lights were dimmed but the curtains were closed so he wasn't sure what time it was or again, how long he had been asleep. He yawned, running sleep from his eyes and he sat up, only a dull throbbing spreading in his arm as he tried to sit up. But the pain still was enough to make him yelp.

He tried his best to inspect the wound around all the bandaging but it was pretty difficult to budge and the dried blood was making it painful to peel off. He almost had the first layer off when the door to his room opened, followed by Wade tip toeing in. He assumed he didn't know he was awake.

"Hey babe."

Wade flinched, reaching for the light slider to bring the dimmed lights up to full brightness. "Petey! You're awake! How're you feeling?"

Peter winced at the sudden change in lighting, squinting at his boyfriend. "Still not all that great. I wanna see the wound." He turned his attention back to picking at his bandages.

"Woah there big boy--why don't we take it easy there. You know you don't heal nearly as fast as I do and the big green guy said--"

"Bruce?"

"Sure." Wade shrugged. "He said you gotta keep that wrapped up so you can get all better."

Peter raised an eyebrow, pausing from the bandages once again. "Since when do you follow what you're told to do?"

"Since disregarding the rules got my baby hurt." Wade shrugged, moving over to sit on the edge of Peter's bed. That was way too much of a distance to Peter who was on the opposite side of the queen sized bed. He reached out his uninjured hand towards him in an attempt to get him closer.

"Y'know, I think the doctor also ordered cuddles." He smiled hopefully and a moment later, Wade was flopped down next to him, an arm snaking around his waist.

"Anything to help you get better." He laughed, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Unless I mean, if it's something that's going to mess up my hair. Then I might have to pass on that."

Peter huffed with a roll of his eyes "I'm breaking up with you."

"No you're not."

Peter narrowed his eyes at him barely resisting a smile, “yep, that’s it. I thought I was getting a superhero boyfriend but I guess I was wrong.” He shrugged the best he could and glanced away nonchalantly.  
“Alright, cool. No ones gonna love me more than myself. Although those people are missing out because I’m awesome.” 

He said it so nonchalantly that Peter thought he might actually be breaking up with him now. Wade started to get up, pulling his arm away and moving to slide off the bed. “Wha- Wade! No—I…” Peter stuttered, looking a bit dumbfounded.

“Hm?” Wade paused for a second turning back with a huge grin on his face. The little shit.

Peter’s face fell to an annoyed but still amused expression, “you’re an idiot.”

He faked gasped, holding a hand over his heart. “You wound me Spider-boy.”

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow. “I know you did not just call me that.”

“Sorrry darling, I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” He grin did not falter and layed back down on his stomach, facing Peter, looking up at him. “But I do know that we’re not breaking up.”

“And what makes you so certain? I might be very mad at you for getting me shot.”

Wade opened his mouth to say something then paused, considering his words for probably the first time ever. “That… that’s not something we’re going to joke about.”

Seeing Wade with a serious expression completely made Peter’s amusement fade away. Wade was always joking and being sarcastic. Peter didn’t think he had ever seen him even remotely serious. “Oh. Right, okay.” Peter nodded, trailing his fingers through Wade’s hair, coaxing him to look up at him. Are you okay?”

Wade continued to pick at the bed spread for another moment before raised his gaze to meet Peter’s, his cheery expression returning once again. “Yeah, wonderful. Just peachy.”

“Wade…”

“Petey?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re full of shit.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Maybe that whole, I don’t care about anyone or anything but chimichangas and myself works for other people but I’m not buying it.”

“Chimichangas are the best food group ever.” Wade nodded, definitely trying to change the subject.

“Debatable, now tell me what’s the matter.”

Wade sighed and shrugged, looking back down once again. “I can’t stop thinking about almost losing you... and even worse, it being my fault.”

 

Peter considered that a moment. His initial reaction had been to blame Wade but he had quickly dismissed that thought. He had absolutely no anger towards him, if anyone was to blame, it was himself. “Well sorry dude, I couldn’t die just yet. I needed to stick around to bother you some more.” Peter figured there was no better way to cheer the merc up than using his own sense of humor.

“That’s true, you’re a pain in my ass.” A smile started to grow on his face and he rolled over to be sitting next to Peter.

“Yeah but you love me.” He grinned, reaching over to peck a quick kiss on Wade’s cheek.

“Hell yeah I do.” Wade leaned in to his side and Peter rested his head on Wade’s shoulder with a content sigh. “But don’t quote me on that, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Unbelievable!” Peter laughed with a small shake of his head.

Wade started with a witty remark but was cut off as an alarm went off on Peter’s phone, catching both of their attentions. 

Peter groaned as he reached over to shut off the ringing--partially because of the pain in his arm and because of what it meant. “Gotta take some more of my medicine. I hate that stuff.”

“I know, baby.” Wade smiled sympathetically at him. “I'll get it for you.”

Wade hopped up, briefly leaving the room before bringing back the medicine. Peter reluctantly took it and barely half an hour later he was feeling the effects. He started responding to Wade less and less and quickly his eyes start to become heavy and he couldn't resist shutting them. He heard Wade talking, as if eavesdropping from another room and before he knew it, he was passed out. He wasn't sure if the fatigue was a side effect or if it was intentional to make sure he was getting rest but either way, he didn't like it. 

It felt like only a moment before he was waking up again, blinking against the blinding lights coming from overhead. It took him a moment to get his bearings before he noticed Steve sitting across the room, thumbing through a stack of papers. Peter was still pretty drowsy so he just stuck a hand out to wave his father down. 

Steve glanced up and smiled softly. “Hey there, champ.”

“Hey dad.” Peter tried to return the smile but really just wanted to close his eyes again. “How long… asleep?”

Steve brought his chair over to be able to sit next to his son. “Just the night. You’re getting back on a regular sleeping schedule. That’s good.”

“Mhm..good.” Peter rubbed sleep from his eyes before wiggling his way up to a sitting position. “Where’s Wade?” Peter didn’t even mean to ask it, but it was too late to take it back. He wasn’t even sure if Wade had been there before or maybe he was hallucinating…

“Oh. Well, he’s around. Technically he’s under the Avenger’s initiative so he can be around here whenever he likes. As long as he’s not disruptive.”

That last part seemed a little too targeted and Peter couldn’t help but frown. “You don’t like him.” He was also having difficulty forming coherent sentences as his thoughts were very jumbled from the sleeping aid.

“Well he got you in trouble, so I can’t say I’m a fan.”

“Pops…” Peter sighed. He felt like he was having his conversation for the millionth time. Really, once was enough. “It wasn’t hit fault. I chose to be there, neither of us saw it coming.”

“Yes well he coerced you into leaving. Knowing him, I’m sure he knew you were already in trouble.”

“Dad!” Peter gave him a harsh look but was met by an unwavering stare. Steve was not the parent to argue with. He was unrelenting. Tony however, well he could be convinced with a good case of puppy dog eyes. “You can’t just keep hating on Wade like that! He’s my friend. I demand you at least give him a chance!”

All the drowsiness cleared from Peter’s thoughts. Now that Wade was being discussed, his whole attention needed to be present. Steve didn’t respond for a moment before starting again, much softer this time. “Peter, I understand you may like him...but there are many more friends out there. Friends who can give you a good influence. LIke Ned, he’s a great kid.”

The medicine must have really made him crazy because he decided to throw all caution to the wind and blurt out, “Wade is my boyfriend. Not just a friend. I’m not just dropping him.”

Peter could feel his cheeks flush red, embarassment spreading through his chest as he awaited Steve’s reaction.

“Oh.” Steve cupped a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous habit when he wasn’t sure what to say. “I wasn’t aware.”

“Yeah, well.” Peter shrugged. “Now you know. Better get ready to see him around here even more often.”

“Well I can’t say I quite approve this, I’ll have to discuss it with your father-”

“No.”

“Excuse me? Peter--”

“This is not something to be discussed, dad. I’m telling you because I love you and I want you to know but it’s not a debate. I like Wade and he treats me well--whether you can acknowledge that or not--so he is staying.”

Steve was still in thought when the door swung open, reaveling none other than Wade WIlson himself. “Hey Petey pie.”

“Wade…” Peter groaned and threw a hand to his face in frustration. He never was one for having good timing.

“Wha-oh hey there Mr. America. Did I come at a bad time?”

“Couldn’t be worse.” Peter commented but he couldn’t help but let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. He loved everything about Wade and he was not going to give that up just to please his parents. They’d just have to accept his choice.

Steve pursed his lips at the nickname but held a comment. “Actually, Wade come sit.”

Both Peter and Wade were swept with confusion but Peter gave him a gentle encouraging nod. Wade took the cue and went to sit on the opposite side of the bed, keeping his distance from both Peter and Steve. “Sup, Mr. Rogers?” It was an improvement.

“Uhum well, if you could clear your schedule for this weekend, I’d… like to invite you to the Stark gala.”

“Huh.” Wade shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. You inviting Wade or Deadpool?”

“Wade,” Steve nodded. “It’s a charity event so I expect you to act civilized and dress well.”

“Oh come on, when don’t I.” Wade offered a mischievous grin that Steve simply rolled his eyes at. 

“Don’t push it, Wilson.”

“You know you love me, cap.” 

“And you’ve pushed it too far. I’m leaving. Behave.” As he stood up, he gave them both a ‘I’ve got my eye on you’ stare, motioning with his two fingers.

Peter sat dumbfounded as Steve walked out the door. Had that really just happened?

“What was that?” Wade asked, scooting closer until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Peter.

“I think he’s testing you.” Peter said plainly. That’s really all he could think of. Steve wasn’t always the most open minded but he guessed something had made him decide to give Wade a chance. If Wade could prove he was worthy of Peter at that gala, maybe it would be smooth sailing from there. Or in a more realistic perspective, if Wade could just be polite for a few hours, then things might start looking up for the couple.

“For what?” Wade stared at him with a confused expression. It just occurred to him that Wade hadn't heard any of their previous conversation. 

“Oh uhum… well you see, I kinda told him we're dating and he’s not totally cool with it.” Peter looked everywhere but Wade’s face. His reactions were never predictable. “You know my parents don't like you, right?”

“They never liked me.” Wade shrugged. “But that's their loss.”

“Yeah it is!” Peter’s worry faded away and he leaned in to Wade’s side. “We're gonna get you all dressed up and you're going to be so great that my parents won't have any choice but to like you.”

A mischievous grin spread across Wade’s face and a bit of doubt nagged in the back of Peter’s mind. He trusted Wade, maybe even loved him but this was a big task. A lot was on the line. He tried to push away that doubt for now and have faith. “You're gonna do great babe.”


End file.
